monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Nigma's Diary
Cover Riddle me this! Who will be DEAD if they read this? YOU. Sept. 12 First day of school. Yay. It started off kind of quiet, no one really noticed me. Then, Mad Science came. My all time lab partner was a ghoul named Hailey Quinn. She seemed really familiar... like a woman my dad knew. She claimed I looked familiar too. We really got to know each other, and she introduced me to a group of friends she met, and we kinda became our own little clique. School isn't as scary as I thought it would be! Sept. 14 Hailey's turning 16 in two days, and she's having a party. What should I get her? A dress? A purse? A car? I tried asking Max, my dog, but HE seems to think Hailey would LOVE a squeak toy. Note to Self: NEVER ask your puppy for gift advice. Sept. 16 Well, I FINALLY got Hailey the perfect gift! It's a 250 dollar gift card to the maul. If she doesn't like it, well, who wouldn't? Her party's today and I asked dad to drive me after school, but he said he was kinda busy robbing banks and stuff. Oh, dad... anyway, I got to school and wished her a happy birthday. Hopefully her party will be awesome!!!! :D Sept. 18 Well, I've been caught up in everything, I wasn't able to tell you that I, yes I, was the leader of The Gotham Groupies, my own little roleplay group that went to Nekro-Con. It was AWESOME. Like, AWESOME awesome. Of course, I went as Dad, (in a female version, thank you very much for asking). Almost ten people came, it was awesome. Wait, who went as who? Venus:Poison Ivy Toralei: Catwoman Abbey: Female Mr. Freeze Cleo: Talia al Ghul Draculaura: Harley Quinn Sven, my new friend: Gentleman Ghost Aww, it was one of the best days of my LIFE! (Well, other that the time that...) Sept. 25 IDK why, but I've started pondering on a Halloween Costume. WHAT TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN #1 Dad (Last Opinion: O__o Where did I even get that idea?) And, POP goes my brain with the perfect idea... an 80's popstar! I'll be glittery and neon and I'll give people headaches (which I don't really like doing, but I guess to fit the part, I'll have to). Plus, my hair WILL be scary :D Sept. 26 I met a girl named Amy today. She seemed very nice, but that puppet of hers had an attitude. Oh, well. She was friendly and we kinda became really good friends. Again, she was another daughter of a person dad knew. Is MH going to turn into Gotham Offspring high?? Sept. 30 I think I might be in love... Ok, so I was running down the halls, late for Mr. Rotter's class (You know how he is..). I then run into a ghost by the name of Hesper McFadden. I fall over, leaving all my stuff to spill. Hesper was really nice and helped me pick everything up. He then asked me, "Hey, didn't we do a quiz show in Maxie's garage?" I gave him a nod and a smile came to my face. He then said bye and went off to his class. Yes, I know, crush on a guy who has a different crush EVERY. WEEK? Well, I don't care what you think. I like him and that's FINAL. Oct. 2 I'll kill Nyan Cat. He's too cute to be annoying. What's up? Even I''m ''riddled on that... =/ Oct. 6th Today I met him, the famed Damian Wayne. Hailey talks about him all the time, I'm scared. Well... he seems decent enough. I guess we're frenemies (more enemy than friend). Oh well. Oct. 12th I feel like someone has been stalking me... EMMA!!! Yes, my fabled party gal sister has been stalking me with cupcakes. No, thank you, Emma. Category:Diary